


Bare

by misura



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There was, Caius decided, a distinct difference between the feeling of not having any clothes on and the feeling of being </i>naked<i>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

There was, Caius decided, a distinct difference between the feeling of not having any clothes on and the feeling of being _naked_. He'd been naked before; one didn't bathe with one's clothes on, after all, for example. It simply wasn't practical, for all that he personally thought it might be quite interesting to possess a set of clothes specifically for bathing in.

Being naked did not embarrass him. On the other hand, not having any clothes on was ... well.

If it hadn't been for the expression on Alcibiades's face, Caius thought he might have called the whole thing off, after all. As it was, he summoned a smile from somewhere and beckoned imperiously.


End file.
